


Confident Music for Confident People

by MADhatter1504



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Melbourne Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADhatter1504/pseuds/MADhatter1504
Summary: “I’m not a Veronicas fan, to be honest.”Lance acts gobsmacked. “What the fuck, Keith! They are iconic.”Keith smiles, “Shiro convinced me to dress up as them. He thought it’d be funny.”“Shiro is a Veronicas fan?” Lance asks earnestly. Keith laughs as an answer. Lance continues, “alright then, who would’ve you have chosen as your costume?”Lance notices Keith’s brows draw in thought. Cute. He looks up to Lance. “Nick Cave.”“Nick Cave?”“Yeah, my mum is a big fan, especially in the 80s. He was part of the St. Kilda scene. I, uh, actually perform covers with her and her band sometimes.”Lance raises his eyebrows. He wouldn't have taken Keith as a performer.“I like how your costume ideas revolve around a black wardrobe. Very Melbourne.” Keith shakes his head at Lance, a sly smile on his lips.(AU where Lance makes fun of Keith for being a Melbourne hipster, Keith is in a cover band, and they goof off having adventures around Melbourne. Indulge me. I missed the city while it was under lockdown.)
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Confident Music for Confident People

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that I have never written fic before so please be kind. This first chapter is sort of an experiment and I'm not sure if I'm cut out to write more or not. We'll see where this goes. I just wanted to play around with Voltron characters in an Australian setting and took a lot from my own experiences. Part of this was also an excuse to imagine Lance and Keith in their respective costumes from this chapter. 
> 
> The title comes from the album by Confidence Man. I plan to name the chapters after songs from the album.

Keith has been dragged to a few house parties before. Shiro is relentless in his quest to get him to socialise with ‘people his age’. Apparently, it’s not okay to solely hang out with your mum and her bandmates. They’ve had this argument a few times. Keith has never won. 

Tonight, they’re heading to Matt’s sister’s place for a housewarming party even though they have lived there for six months already. To make matters worse, it’s themed. “Aussie Musos”. Costumes are compulsory. This fact was worth another argument with Shiro, only to be convinced that the ‘broganes’ should dress up together. So, Keith donned the eye makeup, black ripped clothing and exaggerated the shaggy nature of his haircut. Shiro had even bought a wig to complete the look. They looked ridiculous; that was the idea. 

After pre-drinks at Shiro’s, the group headed to Pidge’s place. Collectively they represented late-aughts Aus music, a feeling of nostalgia in the air. Matt had committed to his look somewhat, drawing on longer sideburns to match Nathan Hudson’s in the “This Heart Attack” video. Keith and Shiro had decided on “Untouched” era Veronicas, Keith silently thankful that they had not chosen the glittering skin ARIA look. There was only so much he was willing to do. Adam did not share the enthusiasm, opting for the quick costume, embodying the song “Black Fingernails, Red Wine”. Keith reckoned it was a game for Adam, to see how little effort he could put into a costume while remaining on theme. 

Pidge and her housemates lived in a terrace house in Brunswick, iron latticework still lining the façade. Keith assumed that the house had to be a wreck inside for them to have snagged it. Keith always felt weird here in the inner North, full of hipsters and pretentious students. He looks like one of them, but only on accident. Not his fault mullets came back into fashion. 

Shiro knocked on the front door for the group. Keith could already hear music blaring through, asking for neighbour complaints. The music got louder as a small figure opened the door. They were collectively shocked by Pidge’s appearance, dressed all in black, with a broad black hat and veil. Her little face obscured, her quick voice coming through the black fabric. 

“Finally, where the fuck have you guys been?”

“Got distracted at pres. We’re here now, aren’t we?” Matt replied, pulling his sister into a quick hug. 

“Come on in. There are some killer costumes.” 

The rest of the group followed behind Matt into the house. It wasn’t quite as bad as Keith had expected, though you could notice the wear on the floors. One the bedroom doors was ajar, its frame slanted enough for it no longer close properly. There were various posters on the walls for different bands and movies. Someone had found some vintage advertisements, adding to the mix. Keith felt Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his intense focus. 

“You right?” Keith gave him a quick nod in response. 

Once in the living room, Keith noticed that most of the furniture had been moved, forming a dance floor. People bustled about, grabbing drinks, dancing along with the music. He spotted a Michael Hutchence and a Jimmy Barnes. They moved forward through the crowd, following Pidge out to the back patio. She caught up with a large figure, dressed exactly like her. 

“Hunk, you know Matt,” Pidge started, introducing everyone, “these are his housemates, Adam and Shiro. And Shiro’s brother, Keith.” 

“Hey, nice to meet you guys. Welcome officially to Voltron.” Dumb house name Keith thought to himself. He noticed that Hunk had a slight Kiwi accent. He had lifted his veil so that everyone could see his broad, welcoming smile. Hunk continued to praise their costumes. 

Keith, Shiro and Adam grabbed a beer each, turning their eyes to the dance floor. People watching soon became ‘guess the costume’. There were a few Kylies of different eras. An Olivia Newton-John from her “Physical” video. Some more obscure costumes that they couldn’t work out. And a Nollsy, complete with a goatee. Shit, Keith thought to himself, does this mean they’re gonna play ‘What About Me?’ 

As they were looking about, two figures emerged from one of the rooms, giggling to themselves. This couple caught Keith’s eye. The woman was dressed in a short white dress, reminiscent of a sexy maid look, with fishnets, thick black boots and a frilly choker. Her silver hair flowed down her shoulders, standing out against the dark brown of her skin. Similarly, the guy next to her was wearing white, a satin bomber jacket, shorts and tennis shoes. The guy was toeing the line with his short length, showing off his long, toned legs. They both were wearing eyeliner, thick and flicking off the corner of their eyelids. They walked across the room in an almost synchronised strut. Keith watched on, ignoring the snickering from Shiro and Adam as they noticed what had captured his attention. 

Adam got a wide-eyed look suddenly. “Shit, I worked out their costume. They’re Janet Planet and Sugar Bones from Confidence Man. Pidge and Hunk are in on it too, dressed as the background musicians.” 

Keith just gave him a look, befuddled by the band reference. Adam had what seemed to be an encyclopaedic knowledge of random shit, bringing out facts whenever he felt the moment needed it. In this moment of inattention, Keith doesn’t notice that the pair are circling back to where he is standing. 

“OMG, I LOVE YOUR COSTUMES!” Keith hears a voice shouting above the music. Keith turns to face the guy, now standing right next to him. From this close position, Keith notices his big, blue eyes, accented heavily by the eyeliner look. Keith is speechless in the face of them. 

“Thanks. Adam recognised you guys too. You must be Pidge’s housemates?” Shiro asks, socially equipped enough to actually make conversation. Keith pondered how Shiro knew that they were the unintroduced housemates. 

This time the girl speaks, “That’s us. I’m Allura, and this is Lance.” 

Lance nods at the introduction, bright-eyed and smirking. He notices Keith looking over and shoots him a quick wink. It takes all of Keith’s control to not show his surprise on his face. He’s not sure he succeeded. 

Shiro again took charge for the group, “I’m Shiro, and this is Adam. We’re Matt’s housemates. And this is Keith, my brother.” 

Shiro always introduced Keith as his brother. This wasn’t exactly true, at least not biologically. Instead, they had been neighbours, Shiro moving in with his grandfather after the accident. His mum already knew Mr Shirogane, so the boys were introduced and became inseparable. Shiro adopted the big brother role, keeping Keith out of trouble, continuing to this day. Keith appreciates it deep down but won’t stop him complaining when Shiro gets a bit heavy-handed. 

“Oh, that makes sense! Matt has mentioned you guys before.” Allura says. Keith picks up her British accent. 

“Good things, I hope?” Shiro queries, laughing a little. Allura gives a face suggesting not. 

“So, this is where Matt sneaks off to when we have date night,’” Adam says, smiling. “Guess you’ve heard some shit from him.” 

“Yeah, you’re sexcapades are prolific. Don’t worry.” Lance says, putting bluntly what was implied. 

Adam just laughs, while Shiro has gone bright red. Keith snorts at his reaction. 

Allura breaks the tension and asks what they do for work. Shiro and Adam start going on about their jobs, while Keith takes a backseat. He turns his attention to his beer in his hand. That is until he feels Lance’s breath on his ear as he whispers. 

“Which one are you meant to be? Jess or Lisa?” 

Keith turns to face the guy with an incredulous smile. “Which one is shorter?” 

“Wait, they’re different heights?!” Lance asks, shocked. “I thought they were identical twins.” 

Keith laughs, “One of them is definitely taller than the other.” 

Lance’s eyes narrow. “Nah, don’t believe you. They must be the same height. They are identical.” 

“One is defo taller. Look, I did research this costume! One of them is noticeably taller.” 

Lance purses his lips, contorting his face in exaggerated scepticism. He’s enjoying this. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes! Shiro back me up on this, one of the Veronicas is taller than the other.” Keith grabs Shiro’s shoulder, getting his attention. 

“Yes Keith. We discovered that today. That is why I am Jess, and you are Lisa.” Shiro says. Keith grins at the confirmation, giving Lance a look of ‘huh, I told you so’. Shiro turns away, re-joining the convo with Allura and Adam. 

“I was right! So, that answers your question” Keith says, “I’m Lisa.” 

Lance laughs, “I’m glad we figured that out. Would’ve stumped me this whole night.” 

The convo kind of trails off, neither of them sure what to say next. Keith laughs to himself a little, what happened to confidence man with the wink? Lance notices, smiling at the tension. Lance takes a breath, as to ready himself to dive into a new convo topic. However, before he can get the chance, the music changes. Allura grabs Lance by the shoulder, dragging him to the dance floor. 

“This is our song!” Allura shouts. 

People seem to back off as the duo gets into a starting position. Bouncing electronic beats pick up, and a guitar line starts. They bop in time, getting into the groove. Each run in the opposite direction to the edge of the dancefloor, striking a pose. During the verses they dance in energetic and exaggerated movements, keeping a straight face. In fact, Allura looks almost unimpressed as she sings along. Once the chorus begins, Keith notices them dancing in sync. Lance moves behind Allura. With each ‘Repeat!’ they bend at the waist, one to the right, the other to the left. Keith’s never heard the song before, not one to keep up to date in Aus pop music. He barely remembers the Veronicas. Allura and Lance continue to dance in semi-choreographed steps. Another chorus and the music builds until Allura is shouting ‘Get down!’. The energetic movements move to frenetic shakes as the how dancefloor is competing for ridiculousness. Keith can’t help but notice Lance’s lithe form as he dances about. He moves like uncontrolled water, sliding and changing with the beat. At some point he’s taken his jacket off, exposing his lean chest and broad shoulders. Keith hyper focuses on a back tattoo that sits between his shoulder blades, trying to discern what it is. The music slows for a moment, and Allura motions everyone to crouch. The beat picks up and so does the energy, carrying everyone to the end of the song. 

Keith realises he’s laughing. Everyone takes a moment to breathe with the song change. Keith notices Lance staring his way, and Keith raises his drink to the performance. Lance breaks out into a grin, before turning to Allura. They are both ecstatic, squealing together. Keith scoffs to himself, show-offs. 

\--------- 

Lance’s heart is beating out of his chest. Bedroom dancing has been transferred to party dancefloor. A part of Lance is questioning whether they come off as dickheads, but Allura’s bright face quells this thought. Plus, it does help one Veronica raised his glass to the performance. 

“We fucking rocked that!” Lance states. 

“Yeah we did.” Allura looks over her shoulder. “Looks like Jess agrees with me.” 

“He’s Lisa. Apparently, she’s the shorter one.” Lance says with exaggerated indignancy. “Also, who said I was even going there. I dance for myself, not to impress random people.” 

Allura gives him a firm stare. “Sure, you do. Lance, I have been to Yah-Yahs with you. Dancing is your flirting.” 

“Maybe.” 

He and Allura continue to chat for a moment, bopping along at the edge of the dancefloor. Lance is taken out of the moment, looking at Allura’s smiling face. He’s fucking glad they met. 

Allura was in one of his breadth courses in first year, Food for a Healthy Planet he thinks? Gorgeous and unattainable, Lance’s teenage dickhead projected confidence hadn’t died down yet. He flirted terribly, and she turned him down multiple times. However, they ended up partners for a project, and they actually talked for once. Lance brought down his persona and met her as she was, not an image of perfection, but a girl far away from home. They both related over this shared experience. So, they became friends. As he did with Pidge and Hunk. Now, they’re here, sharing a place, and the anxieties of young adulthood. 

Allura’s face drops as she realises he’s no longer listening to her. “You’re getting sappy, aren’t you? I told you not to do shots with Pidge.” 

Lance laughs. 

\----

Despite his public persona, Lance does need to rest sometimes. That’s how he’s found himself out on the back patio. At this point of the night, most people are on the dancefloor. He’s out here with a few smokers. Lance takes a breath and closes his eyes, focusing on the ruffle of leaves in the summer breeze. He’s been known to adopt some hippy-dippy self-help bullshit (don’t ask about his crystal collection). Still, breathing exercises ground him like nothing else. 

“You alright?” Lance jumps at the question. He turns to face Keith. 

“Geez Louise man, gonna give me a heart attack.” Lance says, clutching his chest. 

“Sorry didn’t mean to.” Keith looks nervous, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can go if you want?” 

“Nah, you’re alright. I was just enjoying the breeze.” 

“Yeah, it’s getting a bit muggy in there. We were treated to actually nice weather today.” 

“A rarity for Melbourne.” 

Keith gives him a smirk of acknowledgement. It’s a Melbourne past time to complain about the weather, and you always gotta indulge in polite conversation. No small talk can escape it. Lance has developed several weather obsessions since moving here, including constantly checking his BOM weather app. Don’t get him started on that weak shit called drizzle.

“So, you from around here?” Lance gives Keith a look. Keith catches himself. “I’m not asking “where are you really from,” alright? I just meant from your comment, seems like you’re not from Melbourne originally.” 

“Nice save. I was just messing with ya.” Lance smiles to lessen the awkward tension. “And yes, I am not from Melbs originally. I’m from Perth.” 

“They have that breeze thing, don’t they? Or am I getting that confused?” 

Lance smiles. “Nah, you’re right. The Fremantle Doctor. Comes in the arvo. I live close enough to Freo to feel it in summer.” 

Keith gives him a look of judgement. “Freo?” 

“Yes, we really call it Freo. Melbournites are always such dicks about it.” 

“I think the preferred term is Mebournians. And how do you know I am one?” 

“Just a guess.” Lance shrugs his shoulders and goes on to elaborate. “It’s hard to say while you’re in costume, but I bet you wear a lot of blacks. And that’s not a wig, so you have some sort of hipster mullet. Conclusion: Melbournite.” 

Keith grins at the assertion and laughs a little. “You got me there. I’m from St. Kilda.” 

Lance raises his eyebrows at this. It’s not often he meets a Melbournian not from the suburbs. It’s also not often he meets someone originally from Melbourne, most of his friends from interstate and overseas.

He grabs Keith’s arm. “OMG, I work at one of the footy stadiums, right? Saints fans are always so pessimistic. Like why can’t they ever be happy to be at the footy.” 

Lance swears Keith giggles in response. 

“My mum and her mates are fans. Don’t even get them started.” 

“I can imagine. I’m not into footy myself. We’re a soccer family. I won’t get into it, but it is the true football, alright?” Keith looks like he wants to fight him on that but decides not to. “And my dad is always at the players, giving them all the curses he’s got. Spanish swears are next level, half the fun of watching with him is the spectacle of a grown man screaming at the TV.” 

They both laugh together. 

“Oh, there you are!” Lance turns to Allura. She gives him a sly smile. “The dancefloor is missing you.” 

“I’m sure it has,” Lance says, plastering on an overconfident smile. Lance turns to Keith, “wanna head back in?” 

Keith gives him a small smile and nods. 

The three of them head back in, Lance and Allura heading straight for the dancefloor. Lance is a little saddened when Keith doesn’t follow them. Instead, he joins up with his cousin. Maybe he can coax him out? Lance and Allura dance, feeling themselves a little too much. They get carried away, Lance picking Allura up to spin around along with Kylie’s crooning. He looks out, finding Keith glancing back. Lance smiles to himself. What can he say, he likes the attention? At this point, Lance has an idea. He sidles up to Hunk, who’s controlling the music, and makes a request. Hunk smiles at the plan and nods. The song transitions to Lance’s request, the iconic opening strings pouring out of the speakers. Allura catches on, and both her and Lance head over to the Veronicas. It’s their turn on the dancefloor. 

“Jess,” Lance says, looking at Shiro, then turning to Keith, “Lisa, will you join us on the dancefloor?” 

Keith and Shiro give each other a look and assent. Keith looks slightly uncomfortable as they form a group. 

Lance laughs to lighten the mood as Keith bops around, staying on the beat but unsure of himself. Keith’s cousin is not having quite the same problem. Although stiff as a board, Shiro is belting out the lyrics, mostly to his partner, Adam. Lance joins in, feeling his inner pre-teen, singing with his sisters. At this point, they are all shouting “I feel so untouched!” Lance giving it his all.

When the song ends, Lance gives Keith another wink. Internally, he questions this choice. Externally, he just smirks. 

“So nice of the Veronicas to join us for their hit song.” Shiro laughs in response. 

Lance follows Keith off the dancefloor, taking the chance to grab another drink. Keith has a stilted smile on, leaning forward to say something to Lance. 

“I’m not a Veronicas fan, to be honest.” 

Lance acts gobsmacked. “What the fuck, Keith! They are iconic.” 

Keith smiles, “Shiro convinced me to dress up as them. He thought it’d be funny.” 

“Shiro is a Veronicas fan?” Lance asks earnestly. Keith laughs as an answer. Lance continues, “alright then, who would’ve you have chosen as your costume?” 

Lance notices Keith’s brows draw in thought. Cute. He looks up to Lance. “Nick Cave.” 

“Nick Cave?” 

“Yeah, my mum is a big fan, especially in the 80s. He was part of the St. Kilda scene. I, uh, actually perform covers with her and her band sometimes.” 

Lance raises his eyebrows. He wouldn’t have taken Keith as a performer. 

“I like how your costume ideas revolve around a black wardrobe. Very Melbourne.” Keith shakes his head at Lance, a sly smile on his lips. 

“Very funny.” 

“I know.” 

They both linger, yabbering away about nothing really. Lance doesn’t notice the party dying down around them until Shiro asks Keith if he wants a lift home. Keith heads off with Shiro, not without saying a proper goodbye to the rest of the housemates. It’s weird. Lance liked Keith straight off the bat, admiring his costume. Talking to him was easy, and never fell into the heavy flirting Lance was prone to. But there is something there. 

\------

The house decides to deal with the mess the next day. Lance gets kicked out of bed the following day by a grumpy Pidge. He joins the others, picking up rubbish, straightening furniture, wiping surfaces. As they finish, Hunk prepares coffee and egg and bacon sangas for the house, except for Allura, the resident vegan, who gets smashed avo and fried mushrooms. Around the back-patio table, they discuss the party. Pidge is hanging off her fold-up chair, poking Hunk for details about his night with Shay. Allura laughs along, comforting Hunk. Lance scrolls on his phone looking for Keith on Facebook but doesn’t find him. 

“You looking up Keith?” Pidge asks, the know-it-all. 

Lance gives her a look, incredulous at her deductive capabilities. “Maybe.” 

“He’s a tin foil hat type. No social media.” 

Lance groans in response. 

“You didn’t ask for his number. You guys were chatting for quite a while,” Allura asks. 

“Yeah, nah. Forgot.” 

“Distracted by his dreamy eyes?” Allura says, drawing out dreamy for the sheer pleasure of bugging Lance. 

“Nooo” Lance replies, slinking into his chair. He was distracted, but not like that. He berates himself for forgetting to ask. At least they share a friend in Pidge. 

“Pidge, will ya give me his number?” Lance asks, straightening in his chair. 

“What would I get in return?” Pidge asks, always angling for an advantage. 

“My sincere gratitude.” 

“Yeah, nah, that’s not gonna do it for me.” 

“Why don’t we have him over some time? That way, you ask yourself?” Hunk contributes.

Pidge and Lance ponder this as Allura excitedly adds, “We can invite Matt, Shiro and Adam as well. Less intense.” 

“Will there be food?” Pidge asks. 

“Yeah, I’ll cook. We’ll have a barbie to inaugurate my new Weber.” Hunk provides, sealing the deal. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Allura says, eyes scheming. This concerns Lance. 

“Thanks guys, but we don’t have to have a barbie to secure me a date.” Lance states. 

Everyone just gives him a look that says yes, they do. Well, at least they’re a supportive bunch.

**Author's Note:**

> So a little explainer for the costumes and songs from this chapter: 
> 
> Keith and Shiro are the Veronicas - Iconic song 'Untouched' referenced 
> 
> Lance, Allura, Hunk and Pidge are Confidence Man - Allura and Lance dance to 'Boyfriend (Repeat)' - see this video for dancing inspo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loHpFWJy3gI&ab_channel=triplej 
> 
> Matt is Nathan Hudson from Faker - specifically from 'This Heart Attack' video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Qgh3WNKSRY&ab_channel=FakerVEVO
> 
> Adam's costume references Eskimo Joe's 'Black Fingernails, Red Wine' 
> 
> Random costumes and songs include:  
> Michael Hutchance/ INXS - Need You Tonight  
> Jimmy Barnes - Working Class Man  
> Kylie Minogue - Spinning Around  
> Olivia Newton-John - Physical  
> Shannon Nolls - What About Me? 
> 
> Also, I reference the St Kilda Saints AFL team. This is Aussie rules football. I might get into the debate about what is considered football around Australia at a later date.


End file.
